Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to illumination, specifically to illuminable surfaces that can be used for decorative, advertising and displaying purposes.
Displaying surfaces have been used for many number of reasons. Some are used for advertising or presenting while others are used in decorating.
Optical decoration system such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,092 issued to Hasegawa (1989) discloses a system that uses fiber optics. This type of system requires a separate container to house the light source and also needs a cable network of fiber optics to transmit the light to the actual surface. This results in having two separate apparatus to accommodate the invention as well as a means to conduct the light between them. U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,058 issued to Mizohata (1979) uses a similar device. Although the receiving surface of both these inventions are composed of different materials, the concept is the same. The light from the light source needs to be conducted via optical fibers to its destination point. However, in both cases, when the light source is not in operation the invention becomes ineffective.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,092 uses shattered glass particles but they are only used to create a uniform brightness of emitted light on the surface. When the source light is not luminous these shattered glass particles become ineffective. Neither of these types of devices give a solution to how the system can still be effective when the light sources are not luminous.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,251 issued to Greenburgh (1998) uses light sources in patterns. However, they are used only to illuminate a surface already made with a pattern. In this invention, a pattern is positioned and light sources protrude in the shape of the pattern. The lights are used to illuminate the device during dark periods but are visible while they project during lighted periods. This device is used only to illuminate the surface during darkness. The pattern is still observable but the light sources are still noticeable and unsightly.
Refractive particles such as broken glass and have been used in the past in the bottom of fish tanks. The idea is to create a sparkle effect in lieu of rocks and pebbles. These particles are supposed to add a glitter impression to the already sparkling water. However, during their use they lose their luster and must be cleaned continuously.
Digital watch displays are used to display time. The numbers are displayed and their sources positions are concealed. Yet, when the numbers are no longer luminous the watch become useless. The display unit simply becomes a blank, unusable surface.
Stained glass designs have also been used for many years. Although it shows unique, artistic patterns, it is always fixed in the same pattern. There are no means to conceal its projections nor change its patterns. It has only one facet.
All of these objects have drawbacks that are specific to each type. Some have cumbersome apparatus while others, when not operable, become useless articles. Most only serve one purpose and show only one facet.
This invention is a lighted surface that comprises a number of light sources. When luminous they project light onto a refractive substrate viewable through a transparent support member. The lights, when luminous allow specified patterns to emerge. When the light sources are not luminous only the refractive substrate is viewable and serves as a visual display in its own right.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my surface are:
(a) the ability to not need an outside light source because all of the specified number of light sources can be incorporated into the surface itself.
(b) the ability to be positioned on just about anything that has a suitable surface.
(c) my invention eliminates the need to have a cumbersome light source on a separate apparatus as well as a surplus of fiber optic cables extending to the display unit.
(d) the ability to contain lighted patterns that add to the luster of the exhibit.
(e) the ability for the refractive substrate to conceal the specified light sources and non-luminous patterns to provide the impression of only the refractive substrate while giving off a glitter appearance in its own right promotes my inventions distinction.
(f) when the refractive substrate is arranged by color or shimmer the image becomes more spectacular.
(g) it is easy to attain materials to manufacture.
(h) some of the refractive substrates such as broken glass are inexpensive and sometimes even free.
(i) the ability to use once discarded materials such as broken glass in a useable manner.
(j) it is easy to construct.
(k) the ability to use light not embodied within the invention to illuminate the refractive substrate and patterns allows the invention to be utilized in situations where illumination is not practical or not needed.
(l) the versatility of my surface is not limited to only one surface on one object. It is designed to be used for several types of objects and surfaces and even unaccompanied.
(m) it allows a greater artistic license by broadening the range of potential designs due to its several optical facets.
Further objects and advantages of my surface are the multifaceted embodiments of the surface. Its capacity to be implemented in several material surfaces allows greater diversity in the presentation of my surface. Increased visual flexibility at relatively minimal expense allows for greater marketability of the product.